


Kokichi's Stripclub;)

by NicoNiiIsGay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Kaede Akamatsu, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Gay Oma Kokichi, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaede flirts with most of the girls, M/M, Memes, References to Sex, Vines, a lot of inside jokes oof, based on real life chats i had, chatfic, everyone loves gonta, jesus christ almighty this is gay, kirumi is the mum friend, kokichi uses uwu owo and emojis, no one is straight, oh dear god not another one of these, overuse of emojis, some of the relationship tags are just implied or they joke abt it, sometimes offensive jokes ksksksks, this entire chat is memey as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNiiIsGay/pseuds/NicoNiiIsGay
Summary: ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:FUCKultimate supreme leader of The Gays:rip mesickducker69:SUCKS TO BE U FUCKING TWINKultimate supreme leader of The Gays:EAT MY ASS U HORNY ASS BITCHkayaygay:dont u have shuichi for thatbuzz lightyear:wat th actual fukc ka ede__Welcome toKokichi's Stripclub;), a group chat made by the 53rd class of Hope's Peak Academy.Ultimately, the chat is very gay.





	1. buzz lightyear: why am i freidns with yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck, another one of these-
> 
> HAPPY NO NUT NOVEMBER! sadly i already lost huhu(Crying Face )(Crying Face ) haha jk,,, (maybe)
> 
> So uh basically this chatfic is pretty gay and is pervy as fuck because yknow, hormonal high-schoolers. Also this is pretty much self-indulgent. Get ready for lotsa dirty jokes, memes, the cast being gay.. yknow shit like that.
> 
> Also heads up - updates are gonna be p slow bc implementing emojis and editing is hell and plus i keep scrapping my work and im never completely okay with it ksksks
> 
> So other than that uhhh,, yeet lets get on with the gay
> 
> P.S. Kokichi uses like fifty emojis per message bc he's extra like that. And yes, he uses uwu and owo. ITS CANON I STG

_**6:09AM**_

**ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

_**kayaygay** is now online._

**kayaygay:** KOKICHI U FUCIXNDG SHIST ITS 6 FUCKING AM U FUCKXING

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **kayaygay:** STOP

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **kayaygay:** OH MY FUCKIDNG GOD

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **kayaygay:** SHUICHI U FUCK WAKE UP AND STOP HIM

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shu

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHUUUUUUU

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SAIHARA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHUIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHUUUUUUUUMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** @Shuichi Saihara

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** @Shuichi Saihara

_**buzz lightyear** is now online._

**buzz lightyear:** what. THE FUCK

 **buzz lightyear:** MY PHONE IS DYING

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **buzz lightyear:** WTFCUCJKDKD?#??#?#

_**sherlock homo** is now online. ___

**sherlock homo:** ...What the fuck

 **sherlock homo:** What do you want kokichi

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHUMAI!!!! (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )  
(Loudly Crying Face )(Two Hearts )(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )

 **sherlock homo:** ,,What

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shumaiiiiii u were so rough last night uwuwuwuwuwuuwuw

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** my back hurts ówò pwease give me some loving uwu (Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** be gentle tho uk how sensitive i am uwuuwuwuuw (Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )

 **kayaygay:** ...

 **buzz lightyear:** ...

_**sherlock homo** is typing..._

_**sickducker69** is now online._

**buzz lightyear:** OK WTF KINDA SHIT???? KOKICHI YOU HAVE A FUCKING DM USE IT WHAT THE FUCK??????

 **sickducker69:** FUCK

 **sickducker69:** IS THAT TRUE??? SHITHARAS LIKE THAT?? HOLY SHIT

 **sickducker69:** thats pretty fucking HOT tbfh

 **sickducker69:** hh shithara being all dom even tho hes a beta fuck outside,,

 **sickducker69:** like damn i didnt kno u had it in u

 **sickducker69:** yo uh cockitchy do u mind if i steal him

 **sickducker69:** just uh so me tim e s

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** NO

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** FUCK OFF U SLUT

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** shumais only allowed to fuck ME

 **sherlock homo:** ...

_**sherlock homo** left **Kokichi's Stripclub;)**._

**ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** oh fuc

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHU IM SORRY SSJKSKSKSKDK

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** WAAAHHHH!!!! (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **kayaygay:** u fucked up

 **sickducker69:** THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR NOT SHARING BITCH

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** FUCK U

_**mummy kink** is now online._

**kayaygay:** oh shit mum's online

_**mummy kink** is typing..._

**kayaygay:** hoooo boy kokichis fucked

 **sickducker69:** HAHA LIKE LAST NIGHT AMIRITE

 **buzz lightyear:** pls sto p

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** FUCK

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** rip me

 **sickducker69:** SUCKS TO BE U FUCKING TWINK

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** EAT MY ASS U HORNY ASS BITCH

 **kayaygay:** dont u have shuichi for that

 **buzz lightyear:** wat th actual fukc ka ede

 **kayaygay:** am i w r o n g

 **kayaygay:** holy shit tho mum's still typing

 **kayaygay:** kokichis screwed weewwww

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** fuc k

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** rest in panta kokichi ouma u were so fucking sexy and u had such a juicy ass (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** welp guess i better hurry and drink my panta and fulfill shumais pee kink before i die

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** anyone got some clear wrap for my bed

 **buzz lightyear:** PEE KINK??!?! WHATHFUCKKC?!?!??!!?

 **kayaygay:** i did NOT need to know abt my bffs kinks like that THANKS

 **kayaygay:** but actually now that i think abt it

 **kayaygay:** ik this might be a lie but

 **kayaygay:** i kinda figured hes into weird shit tbh

 **kayaygay:** if u read this sorry shuichi but its tru bc u seem like the type

 **kayaygay:** I LOVE U STILL DW IM NOT KINKSHAMING THAT MUCH

 **buzz lightyear:** """"THAT MUCH""""

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** KAYAYDAY DONT BE SORRY BC ITS TRUEEEEEE ÙWÚ (Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )

 **buzz lightyear:** okay first of all what the fuck

 **buzz lightyear:** second of all

 **buzz lightyear:** i cannot believe my bro is like this

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** nishishi uwu (Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )

 **buzz lightyear:** tho speaking of this uhhhh

 **buzz lightyear:** does he have a thing for like stomachs too bc he keeps staring at kokichi when he eats

 **kayaygay:** WWAUT WHAT

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** ;))) (Winking Face )(Winking Face )

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** he feeds me good;))))) (Winking Face )(Winking Face )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Face Savouring Delicious Food )

 **kayaygay:** KAITO WHY THE FUCK

 **buzz lightyear:** i hate myself whyd i even as k

 **sickducker69:** WAIT A MIN WHAT???? THE FUCK????

 **sickducker69:** POOICHIS INTO PEE??????? FUCK

 **sickducker69:** COCKITCHY U LUCKY BITCH UGHHH

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** TOO FUCKING BAD CUMSLUT HES M I N E

 **mummy kink:** Kokichi. You actual fucking piece of shit that I loathe to call my child. I love you and all or whatever, but it is literally 6 fucking am and you have woken Kaede, Kaito, Shuichi, Miu and I just for this. You have even driven Shuichi to leave the group. If you needed attention from him, you could have messaged him directly. Speaking of Shuichi, we did NOT need to know about all the things you get up to with him. Please keep all that talk about kinks in private chat. Again, I love you - I love all of you - but you're a piece of shit and I'm this close to throwing you into the washing machine.

_**fr e sh a voca do** is now online._

**fr e sh a voca do:** damn

 **fr e sh a voca do:** rip gremlin

 **kayaygay:** rip gremlin

 **buzz lightyear:** rip gremlin

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** :,(((((

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** sowwy mwummy huhu:,,,,((((

 **sickducker69:** SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH

 **mummy kink:** Keep quiet, Miu. You're in trouble too.

 **sickducker69:** heeeeeeeeee!!!!!

 **sickducker69:** a-are.. are u going to p-punish me mummy..?????

 **kayaygay:** did u just type out a fucking stutter

 **sickducker69:** sksjdjsjhZhjsJSJDJSKXHS

 **sickducker69:** PLEASE!!! P UNISH ME MUMMY!!!!!!!!!! I CAN TAK E IT!!!!!!!!

 **sickducker69:** GAG ME TO SHUT ME UP!!! PL E AS E

 **mummy kink:** ...

 **buzz lightyear:** why am i freidns with yall

 **kayaygay:** big mood

 **fr e sh a voca do:** so i just read the chat and damn, kinky

 **fr e sh a voca do:** oh yeah, speaking of, why didnt anybody add shuichi back lmao

_**fr e sh a voca do** added **Shuichi Saihara** to **Kokichi's Stripclub;)**._

_**fr e sh a voca do** changed **Shuichi Saihara** 's name to **kokichi's emo daddy**._

_**kokichi's emo daddy** is now online._

**kokichi's emo daddy:** No

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** SHUMAI!!!!!

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** No

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** pls shu ill do anything (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** ill even let u play with my nips (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face ) ik u like em so(Winking Face )(Winking Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Crying Face )

 **buzz lightyear:** WHAT THE FUCK TMI TMI TMI

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** Im blocking you kokichi

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** no wait pls

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** ill make it up to u :((

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** And how?

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** uhhh :((( ill go there???

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** ill figure smthn out there!!! :((((

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** Hm

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** Alright then fine, come over

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** YAY ILY SHUMAI!!! I SWEAR ILL MAKR IT UP TO U (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Two Hearts )

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** ..Okay

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** And i love you too

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** (Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** ILL GET READY NOW SEE YA SHUMAI!!!!

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** Alright then, see you later 'kichi

_**ultimate supreme leader of The Gays** is now offline._

_**kokichi's emo daddy** is now offline._

**sickducker69:** ew wtf

 **buzz lightyear:** uhm what just happened

 **buzz lightyear:** its still 6am wh

 **sickducker69:** that was fuckin gay

 **kayaygay:** ikr

 **kayaygay:** like me

 **sickducker69:** i cannot believe i had to witness that mushy shit happen in front of my two gorgeous eyes

 **sickducker69:** also i bet theyre gonna fuck

 **fr e sh a voca do:** guess theyre losing no nut november lmao

 **buzz lightyear:** oh god no pls i dont need more images like that in my head

 **kayaygay:** u thought abt that b4??? damn kaito u rnt as straight as i thought

 **kayaygay:** also ikr miu, theyre gonna fuck

 **buzz lightyear:** KAEDE WTF I AM STRAIGHT

 **buzz lightyear:** YALL ARE THE GAY ONES HERE

 **fr e sh a voca do:** nah kaito, i bet no ones completely straight in this group lmao

 **fr e sh a voca do:** stop denying it buddy;)

 **buzz lightyear:** i feel so violated with tgat winky face

 **kayaygay:** same skskskjdjs

 **kayaygay:** but yeah i agree with rantaro, no ones straight here lol

 **sickducker69:** i can attest to that whores

 **buzz lightyear:** we know

 **buzz lightyear:** but im still not gay

 **sickducker69:** beep beep motherfucker

 **kayaygay:** lemme translate that

 **kayaygay:** so basically mius gaydar just said u rnt straight

 **kayaygay:** sorry kaito (Pensive Face )(Call Me Hand )

 **fr e sh a voca do:** cant argue with the ultimate inventor bud (Relieved Face )(Call Me Hand )

 **mummy kink:** I agree with everyone as well.

 **sickducker69:** GET FUCKED ASTRONUTS

 **sickducker69:** if mum and my gaydar says so then its FUCKIN RIGHT

 **kayaygay:** ASTRONUTS IM

 **kayaygay:** IM CRYING RN KSHSGSJKD

_**kayaygay** changed **buzz lightyear** 's name to **astronuts**._

**astronuts:** :/// i hate yall

 **sickducker69:** (Confounded Face )(Confounded Face )(Confounded Face )

 **sickducker69:** ...uh kaegay...

 **sickducker69:** w-was that really funny?:,0

 **kayaygay:** i laughed irl it was fuckin hilarious ksjdjd

 **sickducker69:** o-oh... im uh definitely not crying rn

 **astronuts:** smh and yall say im gay:///

 **fr e sh a voca do:** its tru tho

 **fr e sh a voca do:** btw is no one gonna talk abt how yall kinkshamed shuichi and he didnt say anything abt it

 **kayaygay:** oh yeah fuck

 **kayaygay:** uhhh,, maybe he just didnt read it??

 **fr e sh a voca do:** maybe?

 **astronuts:** imagine if he actually did read everything and hes planning to kill us all lol XD

 **sickducker69:** ok ew what the FUCK is with the XD

 **kayaygay:** ...uh

 **kayaygay:** SHUUUUUICHI!!!!!!! ILY MY DEAREST MOST AMAZING BFF!!!! (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **kayaygay:** PLS DONT MURDER ME YET I STILL DONT HAVE A GF OR BF;;;

 **astronuts:** ,,,ohfuck

 **astronuts:** SHUICHI MY SIDEKICK MY BRO THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE,,,,hahahah XDD

 **astronuts:** IF U READ THIS ITS ALL MIUS FAULT

 **sickducker69:** BITCH???????

 **sickducker69:** SUCK MY DONG KAITHOE

 **sickducker69:** ITS ALL HIS BOYTOYS FAULT YOU VIRGINS

 **kayaygay:** KAITHOE KKDHDJSKD

 **fr e sh a voca do:** loool what if kaitos right tho

 **fr e sh a voca do:** but instead of us hes going to kill kokichi instead

 **fr e sh a voca do:** hes the one that started this after all lmao

 **astronuts:** oh

 **kayaygay:** huh

 **kayaygay:** yk what? i can see that happening so uhh yeah rip gremlin tbh

 **astronuts:** rip gremlin

 **fr e sh a voca do:** rip gremlin

 **mummy kink:** rip gremlin

 **sickducker69:** holy shit mummy actually joined in

 **sickducker69:** GET FUCKED BOTTOM BITCH

 **kayaygay:** sooo anyways yall

 **kayaygay:** uhh its still early so im going back to sleep kskdjds

 **kayaygay:** lets plan kokichis funeral later;]]

 **mummy kink:** Alright, I was about to do the same. Have a good rest, Kaede. All of you as well.

 **kayaygay:** wh??? omg????

 **kayaygay:** IM SINGLED OUT?!?! KIRUMI LOVES ME THE MOST YALL ITS OFFICIAL

 **astronuts:** YOU JUST SAID BYE KAEDE OFC SHED SAY BYE TO YOU BACK WTF

 **kayaygay:** :(

 **kayaygay:** back off kaithoe lemme be gay in peace:((

 **mummy kink:** I- uh.

 **mummy kink:** Good bye, everyone. Have a nice rest.

 **astronuts:** GN MOTHER

 **fr e sh a voca do:** you too, kirumi!:)

 **kayaygay:** go get some sleep kirumi, you'll need it for later (Face Savouring Delicious Food )

 **sickducker69:** KAEGAY YOU BITCH STOP CHEATING ON ME

 **sickducker69:** and bye kirumummy!! (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

_**mummy kink** is now offline._

**kayaygay:** u literally just called kirumi kirumummy

 **kayaygay:** but wtvr, dw miu im gay for u too;)))

 **sickducker69:** hh,,!!!!! (Confounded Face )(Confounded Face )(Confounded Face )

 **astronuts:** omgOD yall are so gay

 **kayaygay:** KSKSKSDHDHD OKAY BYE GUYS GOODMORNIGHT FR!!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** gmn kaede! im gonna log off as well, lmao. see you guys later:)

_**kayaygay** is now offline._

**astronuts:** see ya avocado man

 **fr e sh a voca do:** see you!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** also kaito

 **astronuts:** yea?

 **fr e sh a voca do:** the first step to acceptance is denial;)

 **astronuts:** WH

_**fr e sh a voca do** is now offline._

**astronuts:** ,,,i hate yall so mcuh

 **astronuts:** well,, might as well go back to sleep too ig XD

 **sickducker69:** KAITHOE I STG THOSE XDS

 **astronuts:** BYE XDDDDD

_**astronuts** is now offline._

**sickducker69:** MOTHERFUCKER

 **sickducker69:** ...

 **sickducker69:** im alone now thats boring

 **sickducker69:** i dont want to sleep tbh

 **sickducker69:** hmm

 **sickducker69:** eh i already fucked up no nut november so why not continue amirite ladies (Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

_**sickducker69** is now offline._

 

_**9:43AM** _

_**balls deep** is now online._

**balls deep:** 250 new messages

 **balls deep:** what the actual fuck is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Drinking game:** Take a sip of WATER every time the drv3 cast say anything gay! Stay hydrated, kiddos;) (Sparkling Heart )
> 
> __
> 
> Here's a lil insight to Miu's chat name if you're curious uwu:
> 
> Basically, sickducker69 is an inside joke between my friends and I. We were uh,, trolling in animal jam (ITS FUN OKAY) and we were naming a new acc and I suggested "dicksucker69" bc yknow, im very mature;)) After that, my friend replied with "sickducker69" and jesus that was perfect bc.. uh "duck" and we're playing animal jam. She changed the name in the end which makes me sad tho jssjkd. So yeah since then, that was my go-to joke username and ofc i had to input it here and make it mius name;]
> 
> okay then thats it! gotta blast yall


	2. lesbian jackie chan: EEEEEE WHY IS GONTA SUBJECTED TO THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the characters appear with even more gay shenanigans. Naturally.

_**9:43AM** _

_**balls deep** is now online._

**balls deep:** 250 new messages

 **balls deep:** what the actual fuck is this

 **balls deep:** christ, i don't even want to know what you all were talking about

 

_**9:58AM** _

**balls deep:** ...okay yeah i was right. i regret reading all that

 **balls deep:** i crave death

_**protecc this babee** is now online._

**protecc this babee:** Good morning ryoma!!

 **balls deep:** gm gonta

 **protecc this babee:** Oh no!! What is wrong??

 **protecc this babee:** Why is ryoma craving death??

 **balls deep:** lmao dont worry, i'm not being serious

 **balls deep:** much

 **balls deep:** anyways, just don't read the previous chats

 **protecc this babee:** Why??  (Face With Open Mouth )

 **protecc this babee:** Also gonta learned how to do the faces!! Gonta thinks they are called emojis and they very cute!!

 **balls deep:** you're very cute, gonta

 **protecc this babee:** Thank you ryoma!! But you more cute!!  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **balls deep:** ...thanks

 **balls deep:** please dont read the previous chats

_**nani the FUCK** is now online._

**nani the FUCK:** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!!:33 (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **protecc this babee:** Good morning tsumugi!!

 **balls deep:** gm mugi

 **nani the FUCK:** hi guys!!!:3 (Two Hearts ) *waves*

 **nani the FUCK:** oh is it just u two online today??? i had like 200 or something notifications so i thought everyone was online kksjdjdj XDD

 **balls deep:** you can backlog mugi

 **nani the FUCK:** oki gimme a sec!!!;3

 **protecc this babee:** Okay tsumugi!! Gonta and ryoma will wait!!  (Hugging Face )

 **balls deep:** hm

 **balls deep:** well while she's busy backlogging

 **balls deep:** want to hang out later, gonta? we can go hunting for some bugs or something

 **protecc this babee:** Really?? Okay!! Gonta always want to be with friends and bugs!!  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **protecc this babee:** Especially with ryoma!! Gonta loves ryoma!!  (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )

_**balls deep** is typing..._

_**balls deep** is typing..._

**balls deep:** ah

 **balls deep:** alright

 **balls deep:** we'll meet in the courtyard later okay

 **protecc this babee:** Okay!!

_**little witch acagaymia** is now online._

__

__

**little witch acagaymia:** nyeh.. u guys talk too much...

 **little witch acagaymia:** also thats p gay ryoma nyehehe =w=

 **balls deep:** shut up

 **little witch acagaymia:** speaking of gay...

 **little witch acagaymia:** is tenko online=o=...?

_**lesbian jackie chan** is now online._

**lesbian jackie chan:** YOU CALLED HIMIKO??? (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

 **little witch acagaymia:** o

 **little witch acagaymia:** nyeh there u r

 **little witch acagaymia:** hi tenko gm =u=

 **lesbian jackie chan:** GOOD MORNING THE LOML!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

 **lesbian jackie chan:** AND GMORNING TO ANY BEAUTIFUL LADY ONLINE AND OUR SWEET GONTA!!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

**lesbian jackie chan:** and the degenerates too ig 

****

****

**protecc this babee:** Thank you tenko!! And good morning!!  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

 **balls deep:** gm

 **lesbian jackie chan:** So whats happening?? My phone was blowing up from the notifs!!!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** nyeh mine too =o=

 **balls deep:** backlog

 **little witch acagaymia:** ...nnnooooo... its such a pain reading your chats... =o=

 **balls deep:** mood

 **lesbian jackie chan:** Ill read them for you Himiko!!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** ok thx tenko =u=

 **nani the FUCK:** H O L Y F U C K

 **balls deep:** nvm mugi is here, she can summarise

 **nani the FUCK:** *SCREAMS* AAAAAAAAAAA

 **lesbian jackie chan:** MUGI WHAT HAPPENED???

 **nani the FUCK:** THERE WAS SO MUCH SHIT I MISSED AND COULDVE JOINED IN ON SHDHDJJERYRJD

 **nani the FUCK:** FUUUUUCKKKCKCKCKCK

 **nani the FUCK:** I MISSED THE KINK CHAT UGHHHHHHHHH

 **lesbian jackie chan:** KINKS??? THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT KINKS????? WHAT THE FUCK

 **little witch acagaymia:** oof

 **little witch acagaymia:** wat kinda kinks tho=o=?

 **lesbian jackie chan:** HIMIKO NO WHY

 **little witch acagaymia:** wat??=o= im curious =w=

 **protecc this babee:** Um friends..? What is kink??  (Face With Open Mouth ) Gonta don't really understand...

 **balls deep:** shit

 **nani the FUCK:** ,,,OH NOOOO GONTA HECK I FORGOT AAAAAAAA

_**sickducker69** is now online._

**lesbian jackie chan:** OH NO 

**nani the FUCK:** FUCK I FUCKED UP

 **little witch acagaymia:** ...nyeh.. mius here oof

 **balls deep:** are you fucking kidding me

 **sickducker69:** I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED COCKSLUTS

 **balls deep:** NO

 **nani the FUCK:** NO

 **lesbian jackie chan:** NO

 **little witch acagaymia:** no pls...

 **protecc this babee:** (Face With Open Mouth )?

 **sickducker69:** WELL OUR VIRGIN GONTA

 **balls deep:** dont you fucking dare

_**makill yourself** is now online._

**makill yourself:** Do you want to die?

 **balls deep:** yes

 **makill yourself:** ...I was talking to Miu.

 **balls deep:** lmao sorry habit

 **balls deep:** anyways yeah, continue

 **makill yourself:** Miu. Say shit like that to Gonta and I swear I'm going to strangle you to death.

 **little witch acagaymia:** i think miu'll like that =o=

 **sickducker69:** heeeeeEEEEEEEeeeee!!!

 **sickducker69:** th-thats hOt (Confounded Face )(Confounded Face )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

 **sickducker69:** D O IT PLE ASE

 **sickducker69:** CH-CHOKE ME

 **sickducker69:** FUCK ME UP MAMI!!!!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** nyeh called it

 **balls deep:** shouldn't have phrased it like that, maki

 **makill yourself:** ...Yeah, should've guessed she'd be into that.

 **protecc this babee:** Oh no!!  (Hushed Face ) Why is Maki and Miu talking about choking?? Gonta don't understand!!??

 **lesbian jackie chan:** EEEEEE WHY IS GONTA SUBJECTED TO THIS

 **sickducker69:** hmmmmmm

 **sickducker69:** actualllyyyy after thinking abt it

 **sickducker69:** makis rly hot and all but tbh id rather have gonta do it to me (Face Savouring Delicious Food )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

 **sickducker69:** sqUISH MY THROAT WITH UR BARE HANDS TARZAN DADDY

 **balls deep:** jesus why

 **protecc this babee:** NO!! Gonta is gentleman!! Gonta never choke anyone!!!!  (Worried Face )

 **lesbian jackie chan:** MIU ILY BUT WTF

 **nani the FUCK:** (Zipper-Mouth Face )

 **makill yourself:** I'm killing Miu.

 **protecc this babee:** Please no killing friends!!  (Hushed Face )

 **makill yourself:** ...

 **makill yourself:** ...I'll hold back for you, Gonta.

 **makill yourself:** For now.

 **protecc this babee:** Thank you maki!! Gonta is very happy!!  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **makill yourself:** :)

 **lesbian jackie chan:** omg!!!?? maki just sent an emoji!??!!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

 **little witch acagaymia:** thats gontas magic guys =u= i taught him everything he knows =w=

 **nani the FUCK:** hes way too pure X,,,,333 (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **balls deep:** let's keep him that way

 **protecc this babee:** Thank you friends!!  (Hugging Face ) Gonta loves you all!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )

 **nani the FUCK:** hhHHH

 **nani the FUCK:** my heart just fuckign burst gonta youre so pure im gonna cryyeiedhdj (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **lesbian jackie chan:** ME TOO!!!!! (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **protecc this babee:** OH NO!! Gonta so sorry tsumugi and tenko!! Please dont cry!!!!  (Frowning Face With Open Mouth )

 **balls deep:** lmao dw gonta, it's happy crying

 **balls deep:** if i had a heart i'd cry too

 **makill yourself:** ^

 **little witch acagaymia:** same =w=

 **lesbian jackie chan:** WHAT??? BUT HIMIKO??? YOU DO HAVE A HEART!!!???!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** i dont have mine tenko =u= u stole it =w=

 **lesbian jackie chan:** EEEEEEEEE HIMIKOOOOOO!!!!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

 **balls deep:** that's gay

 **makill yourself:** ^

 **nani the FUCK:** uwu i love my yuri otp yalls

 **sickducker69:** ... OK WHAT THE FUCK

 **sickducker69:** first of all SHMOOGI U WEEB

 **nani the FUCK:** but but im japa-

 **sickducker69:** SECOND OF ALL ME AND KAEDE ARE BETTER THAN THOSE BINCHES

 **lesbian jackie chan:** I RESPECTFULLY DISAGREE MIU COME FIGHT ME RN!!!

 **sickducker69:** KYS

 **sickducker69:** LASTLY EWWW U HOES

 **sickducker69:** WHYS IT SUDDENLY ALL WHOLESOME AND SHIT???

 **sickducker69:** UGHHHHHH

 **sickducker69:** fuck man

 **sickducker69:** guess im not getting choked:/

_**makill yourself** removed **sickducker69** from **Kokichi's Stripclub;)**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!:,)
> 
> The rest of the V3 characters will be introduced in the next chapter! After that, then everyone will be online and interacting finally! It's just going to get gayer from here, my dudes. See you then!(Two Hearts )


	3. makill yourself: Do we really need a poll for this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every character has now been introduced and the chat's still hella gay. Also rip Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!! The comments especially make me so happy!! I really appreciate them aaaa:,,))

_**makill yourself** removed **sickducker69** from **Kokichi's Stripclub;)**._

**nani the FUCK:** press f to pay respects (Pensive Face )(Pensive Face )

 **lesbian jackie chan:** F

 **balls deep:** f

 **little witch acagaymia:** u know she had to do it to em

 **protecc this babee:** Maki why!!  (Crying Face ) Please bring miu back!!

 **makill yourself:** Sorry, Gonta. This is to preserve your innocence.

 **makill yourself:** At least I didn't kill her.

 **balls deep:** you should've tbh

 **makill yourself:** I know.

 **makill yourself:** The things I do for you all...

 **nani the FUCK:** AWWW THANK YOU MOTHER #2!!!! (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **makill yourself:** Scratch that.

 **makill yourself:** The things I do for Gonta and Gonta only.

 **little witch acagaymia:** oof

 **makill yourself:** Tsumugi's next in my hit list.

 **nani the FUCK:** hhHH pws dont hurt me maki-sama qwq *grovels at ur feet*

 **makill yourself:** No.

_**talking vibrator** is now online._

**nani the FUCK:** O H HA H A KIIBOS HERE

 **nani the FUCK:** GMORNING KIIBS (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

 **talking vibrator:** Hello, everyone! Please give me a few moments to scan the previous chat before continuing on with the conversation. :)

 **protecc this babee:** Good morning kiibo!!  (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

 **makill yourself:** Alright, Kiibo. At least now there's someone else online that has some sense.

 **balls deep:** i take offense to that

 **balls deep:** also gm

 **lesbian jackie chan:** morning kiibo!!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** nyeh^

 **nani the FUCK:** i cant wait to see what kiibos reaction is  >:3

 **talking vibrator:** ...I'm back.

 **talking vibrator:** I feel really uncomfortable.

 **talking vibrator:** Is this emotion what you all call regret? :(

 **nani the FUCK:** RIP KIIBO KKSHDKDLSKSHSKSSKLSKSJDJ

 **lesbian jackie chan:** HAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHHAHSJA XDDD

 **balls deep:** lmaoo mood

 **makill yourself:** Understandable, Kiibo.

_**God is the true Dom** is now online._

**God is the true Dom:** nyahaha!! gooooood morning!!!

 **little witch acagaymia:** hi angie =u=

 **lesbian jackie chan:** GM ANGIE!!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

 **God is the true Dom:** what is everyone doing??:3

 **talking vibrator:** :(

 **makill yourself:** Miu's dead.

 **God is the true Dom:** aha!! how divine!!!

 **God is the true Dom:** i hope she will find the light of atua in heaven! amen!!

 **balls deep:** *hell

 **protecc this babee:** miu is not dead!  (Hushed Face )

 **makill yourself:** Unfortunately.

 **nani the FUCK:** OMG MAKI JJDKDSJDLS

 **balls deep:** mood

 **nani the FUCK:** they call ppl like u tsunderes yknow ùwú

 **makill yourself:** You really do want to be next, huh.

 **nani the FUCK:** hhHHH IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT

 **nani the FUCK:** IM NOT MIU PLS IM NOT INTO THIS

 **lesbian jackie chan:** AHAHAHAHA XD

 

_**Meanwhile...** _

_**[dumbass whore** to **bitchass twink]**_

_**dumbass whore** is now online._

**dumbass whore:** COCKICHI

 **dumbass whore:** OI

 **dumbass whore:** U LIL HOMO

 **dumbass whore:** FUCKIGN SHOTA

 **dumbass whore:** GODDAMMIT

 **dumbass whore:** STOP FUCKING THAT BOYTOY OF URS AND ADD ME BACK TO THE GC!!!!

 **dumbass whore:** BITCH!!!!!

_**bitchass twink** is now online._

**bitchass twink:** AAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

 **bitchass twink:** awww did shister get kicked out úwù

 **dumbass whore:** SHUT UR TINY GAY DICK UP AND ADD ME BACK

 **bitchass twink:** nishishi

 **bitchass twink:** no

 **dumbass whore:** BICTH??????!!?!??!?!

 **bitchass twink:** fuck off u ugly pig

 **dumbass whore:** FUCK U

 **bitchass twink:** awwwweee sowwy im taken and ur not my type (Pensive Face )(Call Me Hand )(See-No-Evil Monkey )

 **bitchass twink:** now if ull excuse me imma finish up getting dicked down by my boytoy (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

 **bitchass twink:** baiiiiiii whore-channn (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Two Hearts ) nishishi

_**bitchass twink** is now offline._

**dumbass whore:** KOKICHI U FUCKING ASSHOLE

 **dumbass whore:** UGGGHHDHDJDJK

 

_**[is the pianhoe** to **playing my piano;)]**_

_**is the pianhoe** is now online._

**is the pianhoe:** KAEDIOT

 **is the pianhoe:** HEY U FUCK

 **is the pianhoe:** KAEGAY U HOMO WAKE TF UP

 **is the pianhoe:** TITLESS HOE

 **is the pianhoe:** FUCJING HELL

 **is the pianhoe:** KSJDKD

_**playing my piano;)** is now online._

**is the pianhoe:** BITCH FINALLY

 **playing my piano;):** ehh... whats up miu (Disappointed Face )(Anguished Face )

 **is the pianhoe:** ADD ME BACK TO THE GC

 **playing my piano;):** oh

 **playing my piano;):** LMAOOO

 **playing my piano;):** I KNEW THATD HAPPEN AT SOME POINT AJSHJSKSL

 **is the pianhoe:** STFU AND ADD ME BACK

 **playing my piano;):** yea yea on it

 **playing my piano;):** brb babe (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Call Me Hand )

 

_**[Kokichi's Stripclub;)]** _

_**kayaygay** is now online._

_**kayaygay** added **Miu Iruma** to **Kokichi's Stripclub;)**._

**nani the FUCK:** *GASP!!*

 **balls deep:** wtf

_**Miu Iruma** is now online._

_**Miu Iruma** changed her own name to **BUSTY BRAINY GORGEOUS GENIUS IRUMA MIU**._

**BUSTY BRAINY GORGEOUS GENIUS IRUMA MIU:** FUCK YEAH IM BACK ASSLICKERS!!!!!!!

 **BUSTY BRAINY GORGEOUS GENIUS IRUMA MIU:** AND THX KAEGAY ILL LET U FUCK ME LATER (Tongue )(Tongue )

 **kayaygay:** sure ok miu but if ur gonna be here ur name needs to be changed (Disappointed Face )(Disappointed Face )

_**kayaygay** changed **BUSTY BRAINY GORGEOUS GENIUS IRUMA MIU** 's name to **vibratwhore**._

**vibratwhore:** mine was better but ok

 **balls deep:** seriously wtf

 **kayaygay:** anyways im sorry guys but i gotta have all my girls in one place (Weary Face )(Weary Face )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **nani the FUCK:** i cant believe we were betrayed by kaedes unstoppable gay (Disappointed Face )

 **God is the true Dom:** its kaede after all!!x3

 **kayaygay:** ANGIES HERE?? (Flushed Face )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) GM!

 **God is the true Dom:** gooood morning kaede!!

 **kayaygay:** MY HAREM IS ALMOST COMPLETE OMGG (Crying Face )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **makill yourself:** Kaede.

 **kayaygay:** h

 **makill yourself:** Explain yourself.

 **kayaygay:** OH UHM

 **kayaygay:** IM SORRY MAKI

 **kayaygay:** uhhHHH SHE SEDUCED ME

 **vibratwhore:** whats new (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )

 **kayaygay:** .

 **kayaygay:** ok yea nvm she didnt

 **vibratwhore:** THE FUCK

 **vibratwhore:** AND I WAS GONNA LET U FUCK ME

 **kayaygay:** anyways

 **kayaygay:** sorry maki i just wanted all my girls here (Pensive Face )(Pensive Face )(Call Me Hand )

 **kayaygay:** im kayaygay for a reason (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )(Disappointed Face )

 **makill yourself:** No excuse for bringing her back.

 **kayaygay:** (Crying Face )sorRY!!

 **lesbian jackie chan:** kaede i love u but pls stop stealing my spot as the shsl lesbian

 **kayaygay:** (Pensive Face )(Pensive Face )(Pensive Face )

 **vibratwhore:** OK WTF WHY DO YALL HATE ME SO MUCH

 **vibratwhore:** IM TOO SEXY FOR THIS KINDA SLANDER

 **balls deep:** _[screenshot of miu trying to defile gonta in chat]_

 **balls deep:** _[a screenshot of miu being herself]_

 **balls deep:** _[a different ss of miu being herself]_

 **makill yourself:** ^ Basically.

 **vibratwhore:** KIIBO!!!! UR ONLINE HELP ME OUT HERE

 **talking vibrator:** ...

 **talking vibrator:** Y'all hear sumn?

 **kayaygay:** OH SHIT?????????? (Astonished Face )(Astonished Face )

 **nani the FUCK:** KKSJDKSLJSKHAHAHS KIIBO

 **lesbian jackie chan:** OMGGG XDD

 **God is the true Dom:** nyahahaha!!!

 **balls deep:** lmaoooo

 **little witch acagaymia:** im proud of kiibo =u=

 **talking vibrator:** Thank you! :,D

_**vorekiyo** is now online._

**vorekiyo:** Splendid day, isn't it?

 **balls deep:** not really now that miu's back

 **vibratwhore:** OI!!!! FUCK U

 **vorekiyo:** Dear me... What has Miu done now?

 **makill yourself:** A lot.

 **vorekiyo:** I understand.

 **vibratwhore:** KIYHOE WHAT THE FUCK

 **vorekiyo:** My apologies, but you were the one who assigned this distasteful name of "vorekiyo" for me. I have the right to be 'salty', as you all put it.

 **vibratwhore:** WHAT??? IT WASNT ME IT WAS THE DICK GREMLIN

 **vorekiyo:** I believe it was the both of you.

 **vibratwhore:** ,,Fukc

 **vibratwhore:** WHATEVER SPEAKING OF THE GREMLIN

 **vibratwhore:** SOMEONE SPAM HIS BITCH ASS

 **vibratwhore:** HES STILL THERE FUCKING HIS BOYFRIEND

 **kayaygay:** we know but we dont talk abt it pls

 **kayaygay:** weve had that convo already (Worried Face )(Worried Face )

 **nani the FUCK:** which i MISSED!!!!! UNFORTUNAGELY!!!!!!!!! (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **talking vibrator:** Please stop this. :(

 **protecc this babee:** Gonta dont really understand, but should gonta go wake up shuichi and kokichi??  (Face With Open Mouth )

 **balls deep:** NO

 **vibratwhore:** FUCK YEAH GO FOR IT GONTA

 **balls deep:** NO

 **kayaygay:** NO

 **lesbian jackie chan:** NO

__**[kayaygay** created a poll: **"Should Gonta go to Shuichi and Kokichi? (NO is the only correct answer)"**

○ **NO**  
○ **NO]**

********

********

**makill yourself:** Do we really need a poll for this?

_**[balls deep** , **kayaygay** and 3 others voted for **NO** on the poll. **]**_

_**[makill yourself** , **talking vibrator** and 2 others voted for **NO** on the poll. **]**_

_**[vibratwhore** added the option **FUCK YEAH** on the poll. **]**_

_**[vibratwhore** voted for **FUCK YEAH** on the poll. **]**_

**vibratwhore:** ONLY MY OPINION MATTERS HERE

 **nani the FUCK:** MAJORITY WINS MIU

 **vibratwhore:** FUCKOFF WEEB EAT MY ASS

_**kokichi's emo daddy** is now online._

**kayaygay:** tried it already. not rly my taste

 **lesbian jackie chan:** OH MYDHOD KA EDE

 **nani the FUCK:** SJSLSLDDJJSK

 **kayaygay:** OH SHUICHIS HERE AHAHHAHAHA (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )

 **protecc this babee:** gonta dont understand??  (Hushed Face )

 **talking vibrator:** I wish I didn't. :(

 **balls deep:** i'm sorry gonta. you too kiibo. i don't know why we're friends with these people

 **vibratwhore:** BITCH THATS A LIE YOU DIDNT YET

 **vibratwhore:** I BET ULL LOVE MY ASS AFTERWARDS

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** ...Yeah i think i came at the wrong time

 **balls deep:** yeah u definitely did buddy

 **vorekiyo:** Hmm... Shuichi, I noticed you arrived as soon as Miu has uttered the phrase "eat my ass".

 **kayaygay:** wh

 **God is the true Dom:** Atua says that its obviously a sign that he was doing exactly that!!!!  >:3

 **nani the FUCK:** OMG JHDJDKDLSL

 **kayaygay:** HAHHAHAHAHSJSKSKSKS

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** WHAT????

 **lesbian jackie chan:** IM COVERING MY GFS EYES RN SHE DOESNT NEED TO SEE THIS

 **little witch acagaymia:** nyhe i bekieve ajgie

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** NO!!!!

 **vibratwhore:** AHAHAHAHAH HORNY FUCKERS GET FUCKING EXPOSED

 **protecc this babee:** (Hushed Face )?

 **balls deep:** why is gonta subjected to this x2

 **makill yourself:** You know. I'm really tempted to purge everyone except for maybe three of you.

 **talking vibrator:** D:

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** NO STOP IM SERIOUS I WAS JUST DOING WORK

_**ultimate supreme leader of The Gays** is now online._

**ultimate supreme leader of The Gays:** im work

 **kokichi's emo daddy:** KOKICHI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh im really sorry for the long wait!!! I usually update this when I'm bored or when I'm procrastinating studying (which I'm doing rn skskk im such a bad asian lmao) so uh yeah... Anyways the entire cast has been introduced finally!! It was so difficult to write for so many characters lmao-
> 
> Soooo next time... they'll all interact? uh (Ik i said that last time im sorryshjdksld) Also thank you so so much for reading!! Until next time uwu
> 
> (if yall wanna chat, heres my ig! @kowokichiowouma)


End file.
